Moto Tsume
Origins Moto Tsume was the Moto Daimyo who led the Moto into the Shadowlands in 825 in an attempt show their strength and aid the Crab Clan. None returned. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 16 Lords of the Death Eight hundred years before the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang Gods, were betrayed by the Moto. In vengeance they took rootin the soul of a Moto who lingered in one place for too long, Moto Tsume. The dark Gods made a bargain with another forgotten God, the Fallen Kami, and gave to him the Tsume's body to set a trap for the rest of the Moto. The Last Ride, Part 1, by Rich Wulf The Last Ride, Part 2, by Rich Wulf Leader of the Dark Moto Two years later, Tsume returned at the head of a Shadowlands army, savagely attacking the Unicorn and Crab in the Battle of the Chrysanthemum Petals. He was beaten back, but the Moto family name is forever stained by his actions. Ravaging Unicorn Lands Deep in the Shadowlands, the faint stirrings of a corrupt power turned the bodies of the dead into armies, and a Dark Moto led them.Skeletal Archers (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavour) In 1128 Tsume and his Dark brothers ravaged Unicorn villages, until he was halted by Otaku Kamoko.Clan Letter to the Unicorn #4b (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Death again In the Second Day of Thunder Tsume died in the fighting. Hidden Emperor, p. 14 Tsume Reborn In 1131 at the Festering Pit of Fu Leng the former Kuni Daimyo Kuni Yori with the Fu Leng's Skull enacted a ritual and restored Tsume to unlife. He immediately swore fealty to Yori. Hiruma Castle Tsume was under Kuni Yori's command during the third Siege of Kyuden Hiruma in 1132, and chased Hida Yakamo when the Crab Clan Champion fled from the castle through the tunnels behind. Tsume ordered cut off the Jade Hand from the defeated Hida Yakamo. A Hero's Death, by Ree Soesbee Hunting Kyoso His lord Yori ahd allied with the Lying Darkness, and Goju Adorai guided Tsume to hunt down the only dark power who could defy Kuni Yori as the Master of the Shadowlands, the rogue Oni Lord, Kyoso no Oni. Hidden Emperor, p. 52 Otaku Kamoko Otaku Kamoko led the Dark Moto for a short time, leading them into the destruction. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 10 Supremacy in the Shadowlands In 1133 at the Battle of Twilight Mountains Otaku Kamoko managed to get close enough to Tsume for Kyoso no Oni to defeat him. Fu Leng's Skull passed to Kyoso giving her the supremacy in the Shadowlands. Dealing with Darkness, by Ree Soesbee Death of Moto Gaheris Tsume was alongside the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang Gods in Toshigoku when in 1159 faced the spirit of the recently dead Unicorn Clan Champion, Moto Gaheris, and two alive Unicorns, the Gaheri's grandsom and heir, Moto Chagatai and Moto Chen. In a duel with Chagatai he was beheaded and died again. Reincarnation The soul of Moto Tsume was purified and reincarnated as Moto Akikazu, but his corpse was still Tainted and fights for the Shadowlands under Daigotsu's command. Tsume is one of the most powerful Shadowlands creatures. He is an Akutenshi, a chosen of Fu Leng, with great powers. He even used the skull of the Dark Kami as his own for a while. External Links * Moto Tsume (Imperial) * Moto Tsume Exp (Crimson and Jade) * Moto Tsume Exp2 (Honor Bound) * Moto Tsume Exp3 (Path of Hope) Category: Unicorn Clan Leaders Category: Leaders of the Shadowlands Category:Obsidian Champions Category:Lost